A fiber optic connector, a device used for detachably (movably) connecting optical fibers, precisely connects two end faces of the optical fibers so that light energy outputted by a transmitting optical fiber is maximally coupled to a receiving optical fiber.
FIG. 1 illustrates a fiber optic connector in the related art. The fiber optic connector includes a connector body 1′ and a tail casing 8′ that is fixed to an end of the connector body 1′ to protect an optical cable 9′. The optical cable 9′ is inserted into the connector body 1′ through the tail casing 8′ and then connected to an end of a fiber stub 10′. The other end of the fiber stub 10′ is exposed from the other end of the connector body 1′. The fiber optic connector further includes a locking mechanism 2′. The locking mechanism 2′ includes a flexible tilt arm 21′ obliquely extending from outside the connector body 1′, locking protrusions 22′ protruding from two sides of the tilt arm 21′ and a driving arm 23′ connected to the tilt arm 21′. When the fiber optic connector is inserted into an adaptor, the locking protrusions 22′ are engaged in a locking slot of the adaptor and a tail end of the driving arm 23′ is exposed outside the adaptor. In this way, the locking slot locks the locking protrusions 22′ so that the entire fiber optic connector cannot be pulled out directly from the adaptor. When the adaptor and the fiber optic connector needs to be separated from each other, an operator presses the tail end of the driving arm 23′ to drive a tail end of the tilt arm 21′ to move towards outside the connector body 1′ so as to drive the locking protrusions 22′ to be disengaged from the locking slot, so that the fiber optic connector can be pulled out from the adaptor.
A disadvantage of the above fiber optic connector is that sufficient operation space must be reserved on a mounting panel for mounting the adaptor so as to ensure the pressing operation of the driving arm 23′. As a result, the fiber optic connector occupies a large space and adaptors on the mounting panel cannot be arranged in a high-density stack arrangement, thereby affecting a mounting density of the mounting panel.
Although the related art provides a fiber optic connector where a connector body is unlocked from an adaptor pulling a handle. However, the handle directly pulls the tail end of the driving arm to move, driving the tail end of the tilt arm to approach the outside of the connector body, so as to drive the locking protrusions to be disengaged from the locking slot. The operation needs great effort.